1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output apparatus, method, and medium, and more particularly to an image output apparatus that facilitates outputting an image provided by a video providing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an image projector that projects an image output by a video providing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC) onto a screen is widely used at meetings held at companies, educational institutions, government institutions, and the like.
Usually, an image projector can not only project an image output by a video providing apparatus but can also project a user interface (UI) such as a menu screen that enables a user to request the image projector to handle various operations and allows the user to request a desired operation.
Thus, an image projector that determines whether or not it is projecting image data and projects a menu screen as a UI along with the image data onto a screen if it is currently projecting image data to enable the user to request various operations using the menu screen has been proposed (e.g., JP-4186465-B).
However, while the image projector allows the user to choose a file to be acquired from a server connected to a network using the menu screen and project the file, some operation requests, such as changing the aspect ratio of a projected image, cannot be executed while projecting a UI.